Saving You
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Sighs and mutters jealous remark*

**

* * *

Saving You**

**- ONE - **

They call her Lilim. Lilith's daughter…perfect…

Dean and Sam had her trapped and bound in above a ward to keep her firmly held in place.

"You'll never stop my mother!" She hissed, spitting her poison at the brothers who retreated in disgust, "She's far more powerful than you could ever imagine!"

"Shut your cakehole, Bitch!" Dean yelled, throwing Holy Water over the demon who squirmed and wriggled as the substance burnt her soul, weakening her for the time being.

"You gonna do your job, Samantha? Or doesn't Deany-Boy over there like it?" The demon spat, "We all know he's jealous because he's not special like you. You're feared, whereas Dean is always welcome through Hell's Gates."

Dean was furious and he emptied a whole bucket of Holy Water over the demon, causing her to scream in agony.

"Just do it, Sam!" Dean growled, turning away and looking at the door to the panic room as Sam began to withdraw the demon from the girl's body.

The room shook as Lilim laughed her way Sam's attempts weren't doing such a good job. The body she occupied began shaking violently and unleashing a vast pool of black, bubbling demon poison from its full, plump lips all over itself and onto the floor.

"Your death will be celebrated, young one." She breathed, letting out a shrieking laugh before looking at Sam. "And your soul will be welcome in Lucifer's Kingdom!"

Blood started to trickle from Sam's eyes and nose and he had to stop, but Castiel arrived in time to complete the exorcism, the demon leaving in a cloud of black smoke escaping the open door and out of the house.

"You let it go?" Dean asked, turning to Castiel who was helping Sam.

"I had to, I was following orders!" Castiel protested, healing the younger Winchester before turning to the body in the chair.

The two men and the angel all sighed and looked at the bloody, demon-vomit-drenched human before going to untie her so they could bury her.

As they approached her, her eyes flew open, her pale face shot up and she began to scream.

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N: **Please let me know if this is worth continuing...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Sighs and mutters jealous remark*

**

* * *

Saving You**

**- TWO - **

The high pitched scream made everyone jump, even Castiel, and the first person who tried to calm the girl down was Sam.

"Hey, hey, hey…take it easy, it's okay…" He said softly as he moved towards the sobbing, shaking and quite frankly near-hyperventilating girl in the chair before him.

He took her face in his hands gently and stroked his fingers through her shoulder length, rather wet hair to try and soothe her.

"B-black eyes…d-demons…" She whispered, looking into Sam's eyes searching for any kind of reassurance and comfort.

Dean meanwhile was starting to untie her while Sam kept her focussed on him.

"You're safe now," He told her as he wiped her tears away, "The demon's gone, and you've survived. My name's Sam…"

"I'm Imogen…" The girl replied, "That demon…will she come back?"

"I don't know." Sam answered truthfully.

"Why am I wet?" She asked, looking into her lap and seeing the black substance, "WHAT'S THAT?"

"You're wet because I threw Holy Water on you, and that is demon puke." Dean said bluntly, looking at Imogen with honest eyes, "I'm Dean, Sam's older brother."

"Demon puke?" She asked as Sam got to work on the other bonds, "Okay…someone needs to pull my hair back…"

She went even paler and her voice became groggy, lips trembling as she grimaced.

"Cas…" Dean warned, backing away a little, "Cas, get her hair…I don't do puke…"

Castiel rolled his eyes and helped Imogen out of the chair and to her knees just in time to pull her hair back before she threw up more black vomit.

"Oh my God…" Dean said as he backed away.

"She's still poisoned." Castiel said, moving back as Imogen reached around and tied her hair up in a black hair band she had wrapped around her wrist.

"I'm…I…" She stuttered, before vomiting again.

Castiel reached around and pressed two fingers to her forehead to heal her, a soft glow lighting the panic room as Castiel removed the effects of the poison. Her green eyes blinked open again, looking up at Dean and Sam before she turned to Castiel.

"Thank you…" she began, "But, how did…?"

"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel replied, suddenly confused as Imogen's eyes glazed over before she collapsed in his arms.

"Well done." Dean laughed, "You made her faint."

Sam moved forward and took the girl from Castiel's arms, sighing and rolling his eyes as he left the room. Dean and Castiel shared a look before they followed him upstairs.

* * *

Dean and Castiel sat listening to Sam rant quietly about the importance of attending to someone who has fainted straight away instead of laughing about it.

"Now both of you find something to do while I take care of her." Sam snapped, "Idiots."

"Hey, we can't help it if you've got a crush on her, don't take it out on us." Dean sniggered, "God, you can't wait to jump her can you."

"What?" Sam asked, completely oblivious as to what this had to do with anything, "I don't have a crush on her you asshole. Get the fuck out of here so I can look after her will you?"

Castiel looked to Dean who nodded and the pair of them left to search on anything that could stop any more seals being broken. Sam turned back to the young woman and tenderly stroked her face, sitting by her side and taking her small hand in his own. She had beautiful fingers, he noticed, long and slender with short nails. Her expression was peaceful, lips only slightly parted while her eyes were lightly closed. Her eyelashes were long and thick, her nose was straight with a thin tip, making her face look more beautiful. Sam was telling truth to Dean. He didn't have a crush or really feel anything of the sort for Imogen; however he could appreciate how beautiful she was. Her hair was thick and straight, shining in the dim light of the room. It was honey-blonde with caramel coloured highlights, and it rested over her shoulders. She looked like Sleeping Beauty as she remained unconscious, her eyelashes fluttering every so often. She started mumbling things and murmuring before she began to shuffle and arch from the sofa, her fingers fisting the material of the couch and thrashing around whilst the fingers of her other hand gripped Sam's tight.

Sam continued to stroke her face and her hair to calm her down.

"Shhh…" he whispered, "I've got you…"

Imogen relaxed then and she turned her head to the right side before her eyes blinked open. It took her a moment to realise where she was and she smiled at the warm brown eyes she was met with.

"Sam…"

"Yeah, I'm here." Sam said softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied, realising her clothes had been cleaned now.

The thin beige sweater she wore was clean of blood and vomit, as were her dark blue jeans.

"I'm sorry for fainting," she whispered, "Just meeting an angel was a bit of a shock."

"That's understandable." Sam assured her, "I was shocked when I first met him too."

Imogen nodded and rolled her eyes, swallowing thickly. She was still trembling and she felt very weak.

"Can I get you anything?" Sam asked, realising he was still holding her hand and letting go.

"A hug would be nice." Imogen replied with a weak smile, "I just need one right now."

Sam chuckled and moved closer, wrapping his strong arms around her, holding her close to him as she buried her face in his neck.

"I never meant to kill those people…" She whispered, "Lilim made me…"

Sam sighed and held her that little bit closer.

"She made me kill a kid, Sam…"

Sam closed his eyes at that, tentatively stroking her head before resting her back on the sofa.

"Let me get you some water, okay?" He whispered, squeezing her hand before going to get her a glass.

Imogen rested back against the sofa and wiped a hand down her face, only to hear a familiar voice.

"How are you feeling?"

Castiel knelt by the young woman and looked deep into her beautiful eyes.

"Better, thank you." She said softly, "I'm sorry for passing out on you…"

"I'm sorry for shocking you." Castiel said, earning a weak smile from her.

"So you're an angel?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Castiel nodded and she smiled at him again, then smiling up at Sam who passed her a glass of water.

"Thanks, Sam." She said softly, before taking a sip.

"So…tell us a little about yourself…" Sam began, sitting beside Castiel as Imogen tried to sit up a little.

"My name's Imogen Barnes, I'm twenty-four years old and I'm from Westbrook, Minnesota." She said, "Completely normal until Lilim came along and made me kill my parents…"

Castiel and Sam shared looks before Dean came in.

"Oh, you're awake." He said, sitting next to Sam, "He's not hit on you yet has he?"

"Dean." Castiel warned, "Enough."

Imogen shook her head and laughed.

"Thanks for your hospitality, guys…but umm…I got my parents' funerals to plan." She said, going to sit up.

"Imogen…Lilim destroyed the bodies…" Castiel began, "Do you not remember?"

Imogen stared at him and shook her head.

"I have to go…"

With that, she bolted, heading out of the door and running. Her legs were still weak and she still felt so ill but she kept moving, not stopping until her legs grew too weak to carry her weight. It was dark now, and she fell in the mud, crawling into a small space under the unearthed roots of an old tree. She'd feel better in the morning.

* * *

"So much for gratitude." Dean huffed, after she left, getting up and taking the glass of water away.

"She's upset and afraid," Castiel explained, "She could still be in danger."

"So what? We have to go find her?" Dean asked.

"My latest orders are to protect this girl. I will search using my Grace," Castiel said, "You two need to search with the car."

Castiel prayed that they'd find her before Lilim did.

-TBC-

* * *

**Worth continuing?**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Sighs and mutters jealous remark*

**

* * *

Saving You**

**- THREE - **

"Trick or treat."

Imogen sat up, filthy and tired as she saw a young woman looming over her.

"You, my girl, are one tough cookie," the woman said, "But I haven't finished with you yet."

Imogen gasped when she realised who she was speaking to and she backed up against the mud.

"Lilim…"

"Good girl, now I need to finish my job so if your soul would just budge up a little I can fit in and complete my mission."

"No…please…" Imogen breathed, "No more…"

Lilim laughed but not for too long when she started screaming. Her body burned from the inside and she dropped to the ground dead. Looking up, Imogen was met with Dean's comforting eyes as Castiel tended to an exhausted Sam.

"Dean…"

"Yeah, we got you, Imogen…" Dean whispered, pulling her to her feet, "Damn…you're gross."

"Thanks." She laughed, "Thanks for saving me."

Dean smiled and held her close to him as helped her walk her to the Impala.

* * *

As she stood under the hot spray, Imogen reeled over the events of the last week. She'd been possessed by a demon, then killed her parents and neighbours, including a child, before being captured and exorcised. Then she met an angel, collapsed, got upset, ran away and finally was rescued when the same demon tried to get her back. She cleansed her body of the dirt and grime she'd acquired when she'd left, gently lathering her skin that was coated in dust and dried mud. There was a knock at the door and she climbed from the shower and turned it off, wrapping a towel around herself. She opened the door to see Sam standing there.

"Hey…uh…" He began, looking at her soaking wet body that was wrapped in a towel, "Clothes and stuff…"

He held up his hands which had three shopping bags in each.

"Thanks," Imogen said with a smile, "You're a life saver."

"Anytime." Sam replied, leaving the bags just outside the door before smiling awkwardly and leaving.

Imogen closed the bathroom door and locked it before chuckling to herself and getting dried.

* * *

Heading downstairs, Imogen wandered nervously into the living room to find Sam and Dean with their heads buried in books, although from where she was she could see Dean secretly reading a porn magazine.

"_Charming." _She thought, suddenly seeing Castiel hold his hand out to her.

She took his hand and they headed to the study, sitting on two of the chairs near Bobby's desk.

"I have been assigned to protect you, as I have Dean." Castiel began.

"Hello to you too, Castiel." She laughed, noting the seriousness on his face.

"Sorry…hello, Imogen." Castiel replied, "Now, Bobby doesn't mind you staying with him until Dean and Sam have trained you to hunt with them."

"Pardon?" Imogen asked, "What do you mean hunt? I'm not hunting! I just want to go home!"

"Imogen, you can't," Castiel explained, holding her hand tightly in his, "You just can't. It isn't safe and Heaven's orders to me are to watch over you."

"Like a guardian angel?" she asked.

"Sort of…" Castiel replied, "Oh, Bobby's going to teach you a lot about using weapons and such. He wants to get started as soon as possible."

With that, the angel was gone, leaving Imogen alone in the study.

"Hey," Bobby said softly as he emerged in the doorway, "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, Bobby." Imogen replied, smiling sweetly at the older hunter.

"Come on, I'm gonna show you how to use a gun." He told her, beckoning her to follow him to the yard.

* * *

"What do you think of Imogen then?" Dean asked as he and Sam researched for any leads on possible seals.

"She's nice." Sam replied, "Judging by the fact that Bobby's got her holding a gun, I'd say she's willing to fight too. We could use another ally or two every once in a while."

"The question is, Sam…" Dean began as he sipped his beer, "Is she gonna be a liability? I mean, what if the kid isn't quick at picking stuff up, huh?"

That's when Bobby came back inside.

"Uh…you guys might wanna take a look at this…"

Sam and Dean shared confused looks before going to see what Bobby was talking about. The older hunter led them to the salvage yard where Imogen stood, reloading a shotgun expertly before firing and hitting a bull's-eye on each of the targets, leaving all three hunters looking shocked.

"I've taught her to use shotguns and handguns…and she's just taken to it like a duck to water." Bobby breathed, "I've _never _seen anyone pick it up as quick. She's even faster than you, Dean…"

Dean looked on and watched as she actually swung a shotgun up and shot a target on the bulls-eye.

"Holy fuck…" He gasped, watching Imogen reload like lightning and fire another round.

"I'm trying to teach her self-defence and she's kicked my ass twice." Bobby told them, Dean suddenly having an idea.

He walked through the yard quietly, approaching Imogen from behind as silently as humanly possible. Bobby looked up at Sam.

"The idjit doesn't stand a chance." He whispered, leading Sam to chuckle.

"Come on, Bobby…she's not like a superhero or anything. She hasn't got hyped up senses…" Sam whispered back, "Don't worry, she won't have a clue."

Oh, how wrong he was.

Dean was right behind her, just about to attack when she threw her fist back and hit him in the face, turning and kicking him in the stomach. Dean fell to the ground before looking up at Imogen who knelt before him and straddled his waist before pinning his arms above his head before letting out a really innocent smile.

"Did I do good?" She asked, genuinely wanting an opinion.

There was nothing show-offish about that display, she was just learning, Dean could see it in her eyes.

"Yeah," Dean said with a warm smile, "Really good. You sure you've never done this before?"

"Positive." Imogen replied, "Never touched a gun or done self-defence."

She climbed off of Dean and helped him to his feet.

"Now for the boring part." Dean said, leading her to the others.

"No it isn't. I'm fascinated with the Supernatural." Imogen retorted with a sweet smile, "I'm ready for the theory part, Bobby."

Bobby laughed and led the girl inside.

"She's gonna be ready to hunt within a damn week."

-TBC-

* * *

**I'm going to be pairing Imogen with someone. I've already chosen who but I wonder if you can guess...PLEASE REVIEW (Oh and tell me your guesses if you want). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Sighs and mutters jealous remark*

**

* * *

Saving You**

**- FOUR - **

Imogen was ready to hunt after two weeks. It normally took years but the girl took information in like a plug took electricity. According to Castiel, it was because she was incredibly intelligent, but she just assumed she was good at picking things up quickly. Her first hunt was a pretty simple one. Ghosts are always easy to get rid of but she felt so guilty after. In her motel room, she cried into her pillows, immediately stopping when she heard a knock at the door.

"You okay, Imogen?"

"Fine, Sam…thanks…"

She knew Sam hadn't left but she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Hearing her sobs, the younger Winchester entered the room quietly. He saw Imogen sit up with tears streaming down her face and he moved straight to her, wrapping those strong arms around in comfort. The young woman felt small compared to Sam, and as she lifted her face from his shoulder, they looked one another in the eye. Okay…maybe Sam had a small crush on her, but it wasn't enough to actually act on…right?

Imogen looked from Sam's eyes to his lips and back again, Sam doing the same before he moved forward slowly and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Pulling back, Imogen bit her lip, those strong arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"I'm sorry…" Sam whispered, pulling away from her.

Imogen missed the warmth of Sam's embrace and grabbed his large hand with her own smaller ones and pulled him back so he was sat on her bed. Tears were in her eyes, and fuck…she needed this. He needed it, and so did Imogen and Sam knew that things wouldn't be awkward in the morning. They were mature enough to know that. Cupping her face in his hands, Sam moved forward and pressed tender lips to Imogen's soft, full ones. Their lips began to move in a languid rhythm, Sam's tongue running along her lower lip as he begged for entrance. Imogen gave way and allowed him to lead the kiss. Sam made it passionate, but he kept it slow and tender. This was definitely not the time for speed and roughness, not for either of them. Sam needed someone to hold and he needed to be cared for, as did Imogen.

Pressing herself to him, Imogen encouraged Sam to deepen the kiss, and as their tongues entwined and their lips moved, their breathing grew heavier and soft moans escaped their lips. Sam's hands began to trail down Imogen's body, pulling the much smaller girl into his lap and holding her tightly to him. Moving her honey-blonde hair to her right shoulder, Sam caressed the left with his lips, and then moved to her neck, gently suckling and lightly nipping her pulse point which earned him a moan of his name. His long fingers latched onto the hem of Imogen's purple vest-top before he pulled it up and over her head, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her again. She wasn't too thin, but not exactly chubby either. Her hips rocked against Sam's as she ran her hands under his shirt, grabbing it and pulling it off, revealing one mighty fine torso.

The couple pulled back to take each other's torso in before Sam carefully laid Imogen back on the mattress and kissed her lips again, so softly that her breath caught in her throat. Settling between her parted legs, Sam rocked his lower body against hers, causing her to moan softly and reach out for him. His lips met her neck and then her shoulders, stopping so he could unhook her bra and reveal her ample breasts. Kissing his way down her chest, he moved to her breasts, taking one of her nipples in his mouth which elicited whimpers of pleasure from Imogen.

"Sammy…" She breathed, bucking her hips as he took her other nipple in his mouth.

He kissed down her stomach and to wear her pyjama pants began before he pulled back, unfastening his jeans and kicking them off with his boots and socks. Crawling back to her body, Sam smiled when Imogen sat up, kissing his chest and shoulders as she reached down and pulled his boxers off. He reached down and grabbed her pyjama pants and girl-boxers before kissing her chest again and down her stomach as he pulled them off, caressing the tops of her hips and thighs with his lips before making his way in between and sending Imogen into bliss. Her small hands carded through his hair as he drove her to orgasm with his tongue, moans escaping her throat as she had to fight the urge to buck her hips. Her entire body tensed as her muscles clenched tightly.

"Sam!"

She whimpered and writhed through her orgasm, Sam continuously working his tongue until her orgasm was over. Kissing his way back up her body, their lips met in a passionate kiss. The taste of herself on Sam's tongue and lips was enough to make Imogen ready to go again. Reaching her hand down, Imogen wrapped her beautiful, delicate fingers around Sam's very impressive length as she stroked him slowly, gruff moans escaping Sam's throat and his eyes fluttering shut. She reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out a condom before putting it on Sam and kissing him again. Their lips moved in languid motions and then they both gasped as Sam entered her so gently, as though she was a fragile piece of artwork he was afraid to destroy. Sam was scared, actually scared that he'd disappoint her, for one moment in this terrifying mess they were all hurtling towards, he was afraid of disappointing a woman. But Imogen wouldn't be disappointed, because Sam was showing tenderness and care, a lot more than most guys had ever shown her.

The couple's moaning and heavy breathing filled the air as they rocked against each other, Sam's large body covering Imogen's small one as they rode to bliss. Imogen released the most delicious noise as she came, high pitched, needy whimpers as her breathing came out in harsh pants. Sam followed with one loud, guttural groan before they collapsed in a sweaty, sated heap on the double bed Imogen was sleeping in. Coming down from their high, the pair kissed and caressed each other until they slowed to a stop. Brushing some of the damp hair from Imogen's face, Sam smiled sweetly at the girl before pulling out of her. She wound gentle fingers around his wrist.

"Don't leave me tonight…" she whispered, "Please, Sam."

Sam kissed her tenderly before smiling and caressing her cheek.

"Of course not, Imogen," Sam replied, "I'll stay with you."

Imogen smiled at that and Sam lifted himself off of her, taking her in his strong, protective arms as they settled to sleep.

Sam watched as Imogen's face relaxed, assuring him she was definitely asleep before he settled himself. He wasn't surprised when the young woman turned slightly and buried her face in his chest.

"Sam…"

"I've got you."

-TBC-

* * *

**Now just because Imogen has slept with Sam, it doesn't mean to say she'll be staying with him. I really wanna know your guesses haha. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Special thanks to LittleFallenAngel333 for reviewing first! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Sighs and mutters jealous remark*

**

* * *

Saving You**

**- FIVE - **

As sunlight shone through the gap in the motel curtains, Imogen stirred and opened her stunning green eyes only to meet Sam's warm brown ones. He was watching her sleep, which she found a little creepy, but nice, like he was watching over her. They shared smiles and a soft kiss before Imogen settled down again.

There was a knock at the door and Dean walked in to find his brother and Imogen curled up in bed, presumably naked. Sam was cradling her to him, her small hand resting on the nape of his neck before dropping to his shoulder and the resting in a loose fist against his chest. His arms were wound around her, keeping her held close to him like she needed to be.

"I wondered what the noises were." Dean said with a chuckle, earning a scowl from Sam.

"Be quiet, she's asleep again…" He hissed, "And by the way this was a one night thing. We just needed it."

Dean looked at the sleeping girl and smiled.

"Damn, Gigantor…you make her look tiny." He chuckled, receiving one of Sam's bitchfaces.

"Dude, come on, just go away." Sam whispered, "She's gonna hate it if she wakes up and you're here."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Was she good?" He asked.

"What?" Sam countered.

"Was she good?" Dean repeated, "Is she hot?"

"Dean!" Sam growled, staring at his brother's happy-child-on-Christmas-Morning face before rolling his eyes, "It was great and she's attractive."

"You think I'll get a turn?" Dean asked, jumping up with a wheezy laugh when Sam went moved one of his arms to smack Dean with it.

"Dean, you're perverted…" A little voice said, Imogen turning her beautiful face towards where she thought Dean was and opening her eyes, "And I wouldn't sleep with you if I'd slept with your brother."

Dean sighed and shook his head muttering something about getting in first before heading out of the room. Imogen sighed and curled back up against Sam, pressing her beautiful naked body against his before kissing his chest. Sam settled back with her and stroked her hair.

"You are amazing, Sam Winchester." She said, chuckling before kissing his lips again.

"So are you, Imogen." Sam replied, rolling her onto her back and kissing her again, "Wanna shower together or is that taking it too far?"

Imogen knew that last night didn't really mean that much, it was just getting one another through a tough time and then back to normal the next day.

"That might be taking it a little far." Imogen replied with a soft smile.

Sam nodded and kissed her forehead before climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"Sam!" Imogen called, jumping out of bed herself, "In fact...one shower won't hurt."

* * *

As Imogen was researching alone at Bobby's one day, she heard a fluttering sound and turned to see Castiel stood there.

"Hey, Cas." She said softly, looking from her book to the angel.

"Hello, Imogen." Castiel replied, "How are you keeping?"

"I'm alright thanks. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Castiel sat beside her to see what she was doing.

"Humans fascinate me." He said in an almost whisper, "I don't understand why you give in to such carnal desires."

Imogen looked up at the angel who stared back with his wide blue eyes.

"Yes, I know of your…intimate encounter with Sam."

"It wasn't meaningless you know." Imogen replied, "We just needed each other."

"I understand." Castiel said, realising he'd probably angered her a little, "I understand. I wasn't criticising you, I just wish to understand why you do such things."

"Sometimes, Castiel," Imogen began, closing her book and turning to look into the angel's eyes, "We need to hold someone close to us, and we need to reach release…it helps us get by."

Castiel remained looking confused. Well…this was an awkward conversation, but judging by the look on Castiel's face, it was necessary.

"We don't always just have sex," She continued, "Sometimes when we find that special someone…we make love. We show how much we love one another by sleeping together."

"So…it isn't just about pleasures of the flesh?" Castiel asked, Imogen's mind wondering as to why Castiel was questioning her about this.

"No. Do you understand how much meaning one touch or one kiss can have?"

Castiel tilted his head and that confused expression remained on his face.

"What would you call our relationship?" He asked, "Are we…friends?"

"If you'd like to be, Castiel." Imogen replied, "I'd like to be your friend."

She could've sworn she saw a faint smile on his face but it was gone in an instant.

"I'd like to be your friend too." Castiel said looking into Imogen's green eyes.

It was like meeting a new kid in school, but Castiel was new to human behaviour and customs.

"I can show you my feelings through physical contact." Imogen said, immediately noticing the wideness in Castiel's eyes, "And not of the carnal kind."

She stood up and took Castiel's hand, pulling him to his feet. They were incredibly close but there was absolutely nothing sexual about it.

"What do friends do?" Castiel asked, earning a sweet smile from Imogen.

"It's called a hug." She explained, "You wrap your arms around someone else and you hold each other."

Castiel opened his arms and Imogen smiled cutely before moving into them and wrapping her own arms around him, squeezing him to her before rubbing his back tenderly. Pulling away, she saw Castiel's eyes sparkling and he let out a tiny smile.

"That was…nice…" He admitted, blushing a little, "That's what friends do?"

"Yes. How did you feel?" Imogen asked, smiling as Castiel thought about it.

"I felt warm…" He began, "Appreciated…cared for…I felt…"

He looked panicked then.

"I shouldn't feel…I'm an angel, we don't feel emotions."

"Castiel, while you're among humans you're going to pick up things, and I promise you," Imogen whispered, "The bad emotions, yeah, they hurt…but the good emotions and feelings override them so easily…"

Imogen remembered what she meant to ask the angel.

"Castiel, why were you asking about intimacy?"

The angel blushed and looked away.

"I was merely trying to understand why humans give into such desires." Castiel replied, shyly, "Dean didn't sound too pleased that's all."

Imogen's brow furrowed.

"Dean was annoyed about me and Sam?" She asked.

Castiel nodded.

"I believe he was…jealous."

Imogen laughed.

"Oh, I'm gonna have some fun with this one!" She cackled, closing her book before going to find Sam and Dean.

Castiel shook his head and left. He'd never understand humans.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Sighs and mutters jealous remark*

**

* * *

Saving You**

**- SIX - **

Okay…Sam and Dean failed. The Apocalypse began, Castiel rebelled, and then had died and come back, Dean had found out he had to be Archangel Michael's vessel and Castiel had carved sigils into the Winchester's ribs, as well as Imogen's. Oh…and Castiel had set himself a mission to find God. Yes. GOD!

But one day, Dean and Sam went missing, leaving Castiel and Imogen wondering where they'd gone.

"You don't reckon it's a Trickster do you?" Imogen asked, earning a nod from Castiel.

The angel took Imogen's hand.

"Come with me."

They disappeared in a flutter of wings and reappeared behind blue doors that parted for them to wander through.

"Cas?" Dean asked, unsure of whether he was real or not.

"Is this a trick?" Sam asked.

"No, it's me," Castiel replied, "Uh…what are you doing here?"

"Us?" Dean countered, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you've been missing for days." Castiel snapped.

"So get us outta here then!" Sam yelled sighing with relief as Castiel moved towards them with fingers outstretched.

"Let's go."

Then he disappeared. Imogen looked around to try and find a way to free them. The gameshow host was trying on some fancy kung-fu shit, so she kicked his ass and those of his slutty assistants before trying to release Sam and Dean. That's when the laughter came.

"Oh, Imogen Barnes, you are a brave girl." The Trickster stood up and clicked his fingers.

* * *

Dean and Sam found themselves in a cheesy sitcom, set in their previous motel room. The audience was beginning to annoy them now with the laughing, and then Imogen entered earning a cheer and clap from the audience.

"Dean," she breathed, looking at the older Winchester with lustful eyes before turning to Sam, "Would you excuse us, Sam?"

Sam looked confused and Imogen moved towards Dean, pressing her lips to his. Dean's eyes widened but he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Imogen who moaned into the kiss. Sam blushed and looked away but then Castiel came in.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, turning and looking away as Dean's hands caressed Imogen's backside, "Umm…hello? I have information!"

Dean and Imogen broke their kiss and Imogen shuddered before turning to Castiel, her hand slipping down (unwillingly) to grope Dean's backside.

When the Trickster appeared in the room Imogen jumped, and then their eyes met and he was mesmerised for a moment before turning and lecturing Sam and Dean about accepting their responsibilities. Imogen studied the Trickster carefully. He had hazel eyes that were so warm she just wanted to lose herself in them, his hair light brown mixed with dark honey, his posture strong, and voice intimidating. Damn he was sexy.

_SEXY? Get a hold of yourself, Imogen! But fuck…he looks so familiar to me…_

The Trickster turned to her then.

"Well, well, well. Imogen Barnes." He began, moving closer to the young woman, "Honey and caramel all on the same head."

He ran his fingers through her hair, which intimidated her a little.

"Delicious."

"Okay, back the fuck off." Dean growled, "She's not a piece of meat for you to drool over, okay?"

Imogen couldn't believe how Dean protected her. He stood in front of her and reached for her arm to hold her still.

"Oh, please! She's hot. It's not like you wouldn't do it, Winchester." The Trickster replied, completely forgetting about Castiel on the ground.

The angel jumped up and circled the Trickster with Holy Oil and lit the fire. The Trickster clicked his fingers and Sam, Dean, Imogen and Castiel all saw the room change to an old warehouse.

"Very clever." The Trickster said, nodding and biting his lip.

"Hello, Gabriel." Castiel growled, scowling at the Trickster who smirked when Imogen gripped Castiel's hand.

"Hey, Bro. How's the search for Daddy going…let me guess! Awful." Gabriel said, giving Castiel a mocking look before turning to Imogen.

"You're the Archangel Gabriel?" She asked, moving closer to the fire.

Castiel released her hand and looked on as the two shared knowing looks. Imogen gasped and covered her mouth. Now she knew why he was so familiar.

"You saved me…" she whispered, "You got me out of that car in time…"

Gabriel smiled and nodded as the young woman burst into tears.

"Imogen, don't cry…" He said softly, "I know your uncle and aunt died in that car but you had to be kept alive. That was a time when I could still hear orders from upstairs, and Raphael couldn't reach you in time so I got you out…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…back track!" Dean yelled, "You know Gabriel?"

"I knew," Imogen breathed, "I knew as soon as he lifted me from the wreckage that he wasn't of this world…"

She turned to Gabriel and wiped her eyes.

"You protected me with your Grace didn't you?"

Gabriel nodded and turned to the Winchesters.

"See. I'm not all bad."

He looked back to Imogen and they shared a lingering gaze, and for the first time in her life, Imogen felt whole.

* * *

After the argument about family, Castiel vanished to go and search for his Father whilst the others headed back to Bobby's.

"So, you know Gabriel then…" Dean said, earning a soft sigh from Imogen.

"Yes, but not personally. He just rescued me from the car."

Dean nodded in understanding and felt a little pissed that she'd never mentioned Gabriel before.

"So why didn't you tell us?"

Imogen was a bit shocked by that question.

"I didn't feel it was necessary yet…" She replied.

Sam glared at Dean who nodded and smiled at Imogen. She stared out of the window, thinking of nothing but those hazel eyes and that cheeky grin.

In her room at Bobby's that night, she was preparing for bed and she looked in the bedroom mirror at herself.

_Damnit, girl! He can do much better than you._

"Don't think that way." A voice chirped, causing her to spin around.

She couldn't believe who she saw standing behind her.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Sighs and mutters jealous remark*

**A/N: **I wish more of you would've left guesses as to who I was pairing Imogen with in this story. Hopefully, this chapter will give you the answer. ENJOY!

**

* * *

Saving You**

**- SEVEN - **

"Gabriel!" She breathed, moving forward and hugging the Archangel who chuckled and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for the hostility and such." Gabriel said softly, "I just needed to give the Winchesters a piece of my mind."

"You do understand that they're not gonna say yes…right?" Imogen asked, searching those eyes for reassurance as Gabriel joined her on the bed.

"Yeah, I figured." Gabriel replied, looking a little worried, "How've you been keeping?"

"Oh, fine and dandy." Imogen laughed, sitting on her bed, "Been possessed, killed my parents and neighbours, been exorcised, collapsed, run away, got attacked again, got saved, learned to hunt, slept with Sam, got questioned about intimacy by Castiel, and then found you again after sixteen years."

Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I've not been there either. I told you I'd be watching over you and I haven't been." He admitted, hanging his head, "Not since you were eighteen…"

Imogen cupped his cheek, causing the Archangel to look up at her.

"It's okay." She whispered, "Really."

That's when Gabriel vanished, leaving Imogen sat on her bed alone. She flopped onto the mattress, and sighed before climbing under the covers and turning the light out.

Her dreams were filled with Gabriel. All Gabriel, whether just talking, eating in a diner, drinking in a bar, grinding in a club, driving in a car, even having sex…that was the one that woke her up. Sighing with defeat she slumped onto the pillows, kicking her arms and legs about before pulling at her hair.

"No, no, no! This cannot be happening!" She whispered, "I've not seen the guy in sixteen years and he shows up…we meet again and God he's in my head like a haunting image."

_Though it's a damn sweet haunting image. _

"Gabriel, if you're doing this on purpose, it needs to stop," She whispered into the room, "It's unfair."

"Awww," Gabriel whined, "Come on, I like turning you on."

He flopped on the bed beside her and eyed up her stunning cleavage before waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Right," Imogen began climbing out of bed and dragging Gabriel up off the bed, "Out. And do _not _invade my head again, is that understood?"

Gabriel gave Imogen puppy eyes before clasping his hands behind his back and rubbing the toe of his shoe on the floor.

"But I like it when you moan my name in your sleep."

"Oh no. Puppy eyes don't work with me, Gabe." She laughed, "Get out."

Gabriel sighed before looking deep into Imogen's eyes. He leaned in for a kiss and she giggled, pushing him away and shaking her head.

"Oh no you don't." She chuckled, "I'm not that easy."

Gabriel bowed his head and chuckled himself.

"I'll have to try harder then won't I?"

"Goodbye, Gabriel." Imogen said with a smile, earning herself a wink from the former Trickster which caused her to swoon slightly.

Drifting back off to sleep, she realised that she missed those dreams of Gabriel. Waking again not an hour later, Imogen growled to herself.

_NO I DO NOT! I don't miss them. Getting too emotionally and dare-I-say sexually involved with an Archangel is a bad idea…plus it's disgusting to taint an Archangel. Although…the Trickster was no stranger to sex…but still NO! No, no, no! It's wrong…but is it wrong? _

"Shut up, Subconscious!" Imogen hissed, "Shut up Libido…shut up MIND! LET ME SLEEP!"

* * *

Dressing in a purple long-sleeved t-shirt and her favourite pair of jeans, Imogen brushed her hair and headed downstairs.

"Morning, guys." She said happily as she entered the kitchen.

The three men and two angels greeted her in return before she…wait…two angels?

The others around the table gave her smirks that she could read so well.

"Gabriel…" she warned, chasing the Archangel into the yard before grabbing him by his jacket sleeve.

"GABRIEL!"

Wow…she really was pissed. The look in her eyes made him feel so guilty…but why was she so mad…it was just a joke and she didn't feel anything for him…right?

"Look, I'm sorry, Imogen! I didn't mean to tell them, it just slipped…"

He was cut off by Imogen roughly pressing her lips to his. She released him and slapped him around the face before getting the keys to the green '71 Chevy truck that Bobby had given her and storming back through the house.

"Shit…" Gabriel breathed, "Fuck!"

Out front, Imogen climbed into the driver's seat and sped away from Bobby's just driving anywhere she could to cool down. She didn't anticipate the horror she'd meet on the road though.

* * *

Gabriel made his way back into the house.

"Where is she?" He asked, everyone else looking stunned, "Oh, Dad…has she gone?"

"You should try not to play with her emotions and feelings, Gabriel." Castiel said, "It only hurts her."

Gabriel sighed and nodded. Damn he'd watched over the kid from her being eight until she was eighteen. He saw her lose her virginity and he stopped watching. Angels shouldn't feel jealous but he did, he always felt jealous. When she had her first kiss, she looked at the boy who'd kissed her as though he was the most amazing thing in the world. Her eyes were filled with such trust and love…yeah…love. Then that same kid went and stabbed her in the back, cheating on her with her best friend. Boy, did that kill her…

"She kissed me…" Gabriel said, "And there was pain in it…I'm telling you, I felt pain burning through her like that damn Holy Fire…"

"What if she does actually feel something for you, Gabe?" Sam asked, "Did that not occur to you?"

"Listen, like I told you last night, she wouldn't let me near her and she wanted rid of the dreams!" Gabriel explained, "She doesn't feel anything for me."

"Gabriel, you pulled her from a car wreck and saved her life. She came out of the crash unscathed…thanks to you." Bobby said, "And she never saw you again."

"Dude," Dean added, "If you'd seen the look on her face when she realised who you were…"

"Okay, you're not making me feel any better here!" Gabriel snapped, "I've gotta find her."

Gabriel had searched for a mere ten minutes when he found Imogen, but when he saw the damage, he was horrified. The truck was flipped on its roof and as he moved forward to check the crash scene, he couldn't find Imogen anywhere. He looked around the area and that's when the purple shirt caught his eye…

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Sighs and mutters jealous remark*

**

* * *

Saving You**

**- EIGHT - **

"Imogen?" Gabriel called, moving towards the streak of purple he could see in the long grass by the roadside.

Reaching her side he knelt before her, noticing her eyes were closed and her skin was near grey.

"Oh no…" he breathed, "No…Imogen?"

There was a soft wheezing sound and Imogen's green eyes flickered open, glazed and faded.

"G-Gabe?"

Gabriel sighed with a hint of relief before tenderly stroking her cheek.

"What happened, Imogen?" Gabriel asked, checking her to see if it was safe to move her.

"Demons…" She said weakly, "Four of them."

She groaned in pain when Gabriel pulled her into his lap.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Imogen…" He said softly, pressing two fingers to her forehead to heal her.

Imogen shivered but didn't move from Gabriel's arms.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." She whispered, reaching up to touch the hot, red glow on the Archangel's cheek.

Gabriel shook his head and chuckled, healing the red mark in an instant. Imogen's delicate fingers remained on Gabriel's cheek, stroking it tenderly. She sat up slowly and leaned into his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Thank you for coming to get me." She whispered, kissing his cheek, "You saved me again, Gabriel."

"Anytime, Hot Stuff." He replied, earning a sweet chuckle from Imogen, "Let's get you home."

Gabriel clicked his fingers and the truck was back to rights. Imogen stood slowly with the help of Gabriel before turning in his arms.

"Hot Stuff?"

Gabriel bit his lip and nodded, stoking a gentle hand through her honey-blonde hair with caramel highlights before it rested on her cheek. With a click of his fingers, they and the truck were gone.

* * *

Imogen's realisation came after a hunt the following month. March was one of her favourite times of year because of all the new life that was being brought into the world, and that Spring was coming. Warmer weather was on the way which meant she could get away with wearing less sweaters and long sleeved tops.

She was up against vampires alone when Gabriel showed up.

"Can't you just smite them?" Imogen asked as they became pressed back to back in the centre of a circle of the creatures.

"Now, now…where would the fun be in that?" Gabriel asked, gracefully killing two vampires at once with a stake, "You know I like to play fun games."

"I've got an idea for a game!" Imogen called, running a stake through a female vampire before turning back, finding herself in Gabriel's arms.

"Oh really?" Gabriel asked with a cheeky smile, "Care to elaborate?"

Swirling a stake in her hand and running it through a large male vampire, Imogen grinned as she twirled out of Gabriel's embrace.

"It involves lots of physical contact," she explained, kicking another vampire away from her, "And as little clothing as possible."

Gabriel nodded and suddenly smote all the vampires before grabbing Imogen and pulling her close to him. She dropped the last stake and her hands fisted Gabriel's jacket. Closing the gap between them, Gabriel drew her lips into a tender kiss, one she didn't believe possible from someone as powerful as an Archangel. The kiss lasted a mere few seconds, but it felt like it lasted a lifetime.

"Gabriel…?" Imogen asked, her eyes searching his for reassurance.

"Do you want this?" Gabriel countered, his eyes moving from Imogen's lips to her eyes, back and forth.

"I want you…" Imogen whispered, "I want _us_, Gabriel."

Gabriel smiled dreamily before kissing Imogen again a little deeper this time.

*Ahem*

Dean and Sam earned death glares from the couple as they broke their kiss.

"You okay, Gabe?" Sam asked as Gabriel stared dreamily at Imogen.

"Peachy keen, Jelly Bean." Gabriel replied, "Now go away so we can get back to what we were doing!"

Dean and Sam rolled their eyes as Imogen leaned up to meet Gabriel's lips again.

"Wanna take this elsewhere?" Gabriel asked, grinning cheekily at Imogen and running his hands over her body, laying them to rest on her luscious hips.

"Definitely."

With a sweet smile, Imogen pressed herself further to Gabriel, holding onto him tightly and burying her face in his neck. She snuggled into Gabriel's arms and he flipped Dean and Sam the Bird before clicking his fingers, both he and Imogen disappearing in an instant.

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Sighs and mutters jealous remark*

**A/N: **Here is our first Gabriel/Imogen scene. Please let me know if it's good enough!

**

* * *

Saving You**

**- NINE - **

The couple were back in Imogen's motel room, and as soon as they arrived, Gabriel's lips were on hers. Imogen melted into the kiss and let Gabriel's inhumanly strong arms hold her up. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, his arms wrapping round her securely as it fell to the floor. His tongue slid along her bottom lip and she parted her lips more, granting him entry. As their tongues danced gracefully together, Imogen let out a soft moan. Her dreams were coming true right here, right now. She wanted to be seduced by a man who could give her everything she wanted and needed, who would love her, care for her and protect her, and the way Gabriel was holding her let her know that he was the one for her. Whether he was intentionally telling her this through his ministrations or not was another thing. Gabriel's hands moved under the material of her dusky pink long-sleeved t-shirt and spread them along the smooth expanse of her flat stomach, stopping to tickle her belly button.

"Gabe, stop it!" She laughed, breaking from his hold before running to the bed.

Gabriel grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back so she was flush against him, Imogen turning her head to capture Gabriel's lips in a passionate kiss. He ground his hips against hers and she giggled softly.

"Come on, Gabriel, you know that the back door is off limits on a first date."

Gabriel chuckled and turned her in his embrace.

"Well, normally sex is off limits on a first date."

"Yes," Imogen agreed, "But we're horny."

"Damn straight."

Imogen smiled at Gabriel and they kissed again, collapsing onto the bed with a bounce. Pulling back from the kiss Gabriel laughed.

"Bouncy beds are the best!"

"Hey, Gabriel…" Imogen whispered.

"What, Sugar?" Gabriel asked with a grin, that grin fading a little when he saw seriousness in Imogen's eyes.

"You've saved me three times in the sixteen years I've known you existed…" Imogen began, "You're my hero...my saviour even."

"I'd save you a million times over, Imogen." Gabriel assured her, brushing a tender hand through her honey-blonde hair.

There was seriousness in his eyes now and as they kissed again, both of them felt their breath catch in their throats. Gabriel pulled Imogen into his lap and moved up the bed slightly, latching his fingers around the hem of her t-shirt before pulling it up over her head. Gabriel's lips moved to Imogen's neck as he moved her hair over to her right shoulder. The young woman's tiny hands held the back of his head, dainty fingers running through the dark brown/ginger curls at the back of his neck. She moaned as Gabriel bit down on her pulse point, suckling the blood to the surface to grace her neck with a beautiful hickey. She shivered as his lips caressed her in ways she never thought possible. Kissing down her neck to her shoulders and Gabriel kissed an upside-down-arc from her left shoulder, across her chest and up to her right shoulder. The fingers in Gabriel's hair tightened before they released him as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a broad, toned chest that made Imogen's heart speed up. It was her turn to make him shiver. She kissed his lips, then his jaw and his neck, nibbling at his collarbone which made Gabriel almost growl in her ear.

"Imogen…" he breathed, licking his lips before biting his bottom one.

His fingers gripped Imogen's hair as she moved to his shoulders, kissing up his neck and suckling on his Adam's apple. A deep groan escaped his throat and made Imogen's lips vibrate. She pulled away and giggled. Gabriel grinned cheekily and kissed her again, reaching down to unzip her jeans, pulling them down over her delicious hips and letting her kneel up to pull them down. Laughing, Imogen turned around and pressed back against Gabriel. His hands supported her hips as she kicked her jeans off.

"Hold on, Princess." Gabriel laughed, unfastening his belt and jeans before turning away from Imogen and taking them off.

He turned back round Imogen crawled into his lap, kissing his lips feverishly. Running a hand up Imogen's long, sexy right leg, and then up her waist, Gabriel reached around and began to unhook Imogen's black lace bra. He studied her absolutely beautiful body and kissed her lips again, hungrily kissing her neck and shoulders before pulling her closer to him. Imogen knelt up and rested right over Gabriel's hips as he kissed her ample breasts, swirling his tongue around her right nipple before taking it in his mouth. Her breath hitched and she unleashed a shuddering sigh as her fingers ran through Gabriel's hair.

"Gabriel…" She breathed, "Oh, my…oh, Gabriel!"

Gabriel grinned around her nipple and moved to the other, chuckling (actually chuckling) when she bucked her hips against his. She moaned at the vibration and then Gabriel pulled her down into his lap. Their lips met and they rocked their lower bodies together. Imogen pressed her forehead to Gabriel's, both of them sharing incredible eye contact before she kissed his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, lips and chin. The lovers stilled for a moment to just hold each other.

"Imogen," Gabriel whispered in her ear, "I think I love you."

"I think I love you too, Gabriel." Imogen replied, her sweet voice drifting into Gabriel's ears and sending his heart flying to heights his wings could never take him.

He began to nibble her earlobe before kissing her neck, jaw, cheek and lips, carefully lowering her to the mattress beneath them. Their lips met in sensual kisses as Gabriel's hands moved to Imogen's panties, his fingers entwining in the black lace and silk before pulling them from her hips. She giggled and kicked them off, reaching for Gabriel's boxers and doing the same to him. The Archangel clicked his fingers and a condom appeared in his hand. Before he could open it, Imogen took it from his hands and ripped it open, taking Gabriel in hand who was so hard he could've exploded. He bit back a moan as Imogen rolled the condom onto his impressive length. The kisses became tender and languid as Gabriel entered Imogen for the first time. She gasped and arched up into his arms.

"Gabriel!" She breathed, gripping onto him tight.

"Shhh," he whispered, "I got you, Sweetheart."

He thrusted slowly, pressing their foreheads together as they shared eye contact that could make your legs buckle, the look in his eyes making Imogen shiver. She was in love with him for sure…she knew it there and then. The Archangel leaned into her neck and caressed it with his lips slowly and gently. She hummed with satisfaction, moaning softly when Gabriel thrusted fully inside her. Their movements sped up slightly, top lips touching as they breathed heavily into each other's open mouths. As Gabriel sped his thrusts up, their eyes met and Gabriel frowned when he saw Imogen grimacing beneath him. She let out high pitched whimpers and he stroked her face gently, slowing to a stop.

"You okay, Imogen?" He asked, taking in the tears in her eyes.

"Peachy keen, Jelly Bean." She replied, earning a soft chuckle from Gabriel, "I just…I love you."

"Love you too."

Sharing another kiss, Imogen rolled her hips against his, Gabriel picking up the pace again before pulling out.

"What's wrong?" She asked, the tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Nothing," He assured her, stroking under her eyes and drying the tears with his Grace, "Roll over for me."

A little unsure, Imogen rolled over and Gabriel lifted her hips, entering her again before laying over her back, moving her hair, Gabriel began to whisper in her ear.

"I love you, Imogen…I really love you."

He thrusted slowly, eliciting moans and whimpers from Imogen as she lifted her body to rest on the headboard, supporting herself to the best of her ability.

"I really love you too, Gabriel." She whimpered, shivering as Gabriel drew her closer to bliss.

Turning her head, they kissed slowly, Gabriel pulling her backward into his lap before caressing her breasts and then her stomach, and then her hips before reaching down and finding that sensitive spot that makes any woman shiver with pleasure. Imogen gasped and gripped Gabriel's arms. She moaned and shivered, her thighs twitching as she entered bliss.

"Gabriel!" She cried, her breathing coming out in harsh, quick pants with high pitched moans mixed in.

With that, her muscles clenched around Gabriel's erection and he released into the condom, growling through the intensity of the orgasm before biting lightly on Imogen's shoulder. They slowed to a stop, and Gabriel held the shivering girl to him and she turned her head to kiss him. Pressing their foreheads together, the couple shared a tiny nuzzle and an Eskimo kiss before Imogen lifted herself from Gabriel's softening member. Her strength left her and she collapsed into the pillows, barely able to lift herself up. Gabriel grinned to himself. He loved to leave women too weak at the knees to be able to move. Laying by her side, Gabriel covered them with the sheets before settling beside Imogen, running his arms beneath her body and lifting her to rest in between his legs. She pressed against him and relaxed to the sound of his voice whispering in her ear.

"I'd got jealous when you were with the kid who took your virginity when you were eighteen." He began, "Because I couldn't have you."

Imogen's eyes drifted closed and she leaned back so his lips were pressed right to her ear.

"Yeah, I've had plenty of women in between but none of them could ever hold a candle to you." He continued, "And now…I feel like I've just completed my life. I love you, I love you, I love you and I love you some more…and finally I've made love with the girl of my dreams, Imogen. I've made love with you."

He heard a sob escape her lips and he immediately thought he'd taken a step too far, but then Imogen turned in his embrace and held him tight to her.

"Oh, Gabriel…" she whispered, "I love you so much."

Pulling back, Imogen let out a soft smile through her tears, and Gabriel wiped them away gently, even kissing some of them away. The Archangel unfurled his wings. Imogen couldn't see them, but she felt the soft feathers against her skin as she settled against him, kissing his lips tenderly before returning to rest on her back. She eventually drifted off to sleep and Gabriel kept a hold of her all night, wrapped safely in his love, his Grace and his wings.

-TBC-

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Sighs and mutters jealous remark*

**

* * *

Saving You**

**- TEN - **

Gabriel's arms remained wrapped around Imogen as she slept safe in his embrace. He'd had to hide his wings again because they were starting to become visible, but she remained bathed in his love and his Grace. He looked over at the clock.

7:28am.

Gabriel always believed that Imogen worked far too hard, so he decided to treat her to a lie in this morning. Dean, Sam and Castiel…Hell, even Lucifer could all wait. She began to stir however, so used to early mornings, so Gabriel decided that if she was going to wake up then he'd give her a wonderful morning in bed. Pressing his lips to her ear, Gabriel reached a gentle hand down to caress her thigh, hearing her hum softly with appreciation as she turned her head towards Gabriel's. A sweet smile graced her lips as she slowly awoke, fluttering her eyes open and closed again.

"Good morning, Gabriel." She whispered, smiling when she felt Gabriel suckle her hickey he left her the night before.

She opened her eyes and turned to face her lover.

"Morning, Imogen." He replied, as he met her lips in a gentle kiss.

Pulling back, she bit her lip, looking from Gabriel's eyes to the space between them and back again.

"I'd better get up, Dean and Sam will be expecting me." She said softly, going to get up before being pulled back towards Gabriel's chest.

"No, you're staying put. We're having a morning in bed."

"Gabriel, the Apocalypse won't wait for us."

Gabriel sighed and held Imogen close to him.

"Baby…Dean, Sam and Castiel are big boys, they can look after themselves." He whispered, kissing the nape of her neck before rolling her onto her left side, "Besides…I got a new position I wanna try."

Gabriel pushed the pillows on his side of the bed down and lay on his side, kissing Imogen's neck, ear, jaw, shoulder and cheek. To his surprise, she reached around and took him in hand, stroking him until he stood fully to attention. Clicking his fingers, he had yet another condom in his hand and he rolled it on himself.

"Okay, lift your right leg for me, Sweetheart." He whispered in her ear, hearing her moan before she complied.

He kissed her shoulders and ran his hand gently over her thigh before positioning her leg atop his own, massaging her thigh tenderly. Reaching a hand between her legs, he felt she was definitely wet enough to take him, and he pulled her a little closer, sliding one arm under her body to hold her around the front, while he guided himself in with the other hand. Imogen's eyes rolled as she succumbed to the pleasure Gabriel was sending shooting through her body. She let out a quaking breath as he thrusted so damn slowly. His lips were doing things to her that no-one would ever be able to do. As she thrusted, she moved back against him, pressing herself so close to him he was fully sheathed inside with each thrust. Gabriel's hand slid up her thigh and then reached in between her legs, finding that sensitive spot again.

"G-Gabriel…" she whispered, biting her own fingers to keep from screaming.

_Lord, what is he doing to me? Right…time to turn the tables a little. _

Gabriel never suspected that Imogen would be a dirty talker. How wrong he was. As she moved against him, Gabriel let out a moan, especially when her hand slid down to where his hand rested between her legs and she pulled his hand away, linking their fingers.

"How do you think I'll taste, Gabriel?" She asked, her breath hitching as they continued to move.

"Wonderful…" Gabriel replied, shuddering when he hit Imogen's G-Spot for the first time.

"GABRIEL!" She cried, almost lifting off of the mattress.

It didn't take long for either of them to come, because the words whispered between them, their moans and heavy breathing drove them both over the edge pretty quickly. Riding out the last of their orgasm, the couple slowed a lot and stilled finally, shivering from the intensity of it and both breathing heavily before Imogen turned her head and they kissed passionately.

"Shower?" She asked, earning a cheeky grin from the Archangel.

"Shower."

* * *

"Where the Hell have you been?" Dean asked when Imogen finally emerged from her room.

"Do you want the truth?" She asked, earning a nod from Dean, "In bed making damn sensual, hot, steamy love with Gabriel."

"Okay, too much information." Dean said, climbing into the car.

"Dude, you wanted the truth, so I gave it you." Imogen laughed, climbing in the back, "And I wasn't wrong. It was sensual, hot and steamy…"

"OKAY!" Dean yelled, "I've got horrible mental imagery that I want rid of!"

"Well, Imogen, you know how to make a man feel special."

Imogen smiled and cuddled up to her lover who'd just appeared in the car.

"Hey, Gabriel."

The Archangel stroked tender fingers through Imogen's hair before kissing her forehead. Sam smiled at the sweet contact, but Dean shuddered and focussed on the road.

As Sam and Dean stopped at a gas station for food, water and gasoline, Gabriel sat with Imogen in the back of the Impala.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered, kissing her lips lovingly, "Did you mean that about our intimate encounter this morning?"

"Every word." Imogen replied, melting into a second kiss from Gabriel, "You're amazing in every way possible."

Gabriel smiled and pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead again as they waited for Sam and Dean to return.

* * *

Imogen lay in bed that night, sleeping soundly in Gabriel's arms. That was when _He _first came to visit.

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Sighs and mutters jealous remark*

**

* * *

Saving You**

**- ELEVEN - **

Gabriel noticed something was wrong when he felt pressure between them and when Imogen began to wince away from him, hissing in pain occasionally.

"Imogen?" He whispered, shocked when Imogen was pulled from the bed and her vest-top ripped from her body.

Lashes were appearing from nowhere and Gabriel couldn't move. He used as much of his Grace as he could to try and move himself but it wasn't working and that's when the attacker showed his face. Imogen was screaming in pain as her back was being assaulted by whatever weapon the bastard hurting her was using and the sadistic gleaming in his eyes made Gabriel all the more angry.

"Lucifer." He growled, "Put. Her. Down. Stop hurting her. Come away."

It was like talking to a child, but at the same time it sounded so badass. Lucifer looked around and lashed her again.

"Gabriel…" Imogen breathed, her breathing ragged, hitched and shaky as she fought to speak through the pain and tears, "H-help…"

"Gabriel can't help you, Imogen." Lucifer whispered, moving towards her and pushing his fingers into the deeper wounds which caused Imogen to cry and scream, "I need you to do something for me."

"I'll never do _anything_ for you!" She cried, screaming when Lucifer pushed his fingers further in.

Sam, Dean and Castiel burst through the door to find Lucifer torturing Imogen and then found themselves unable to move.

"You need to make Sam say yes…or I can make this carry on for a lifetime, Imogen…"

She turned her head to Sam.

"Don't do it…" she breathed, "I can deal with this, Sam…please don't say yes…"

Sam grimaced at Imogen, feeling so guilty for putting her through this.

"Do _not _say yes, do _not _feel guilty, Sam!" She cried through gritted teeth, "It's not even hurting as much any more."

Lucifer grinned at Gabriel who knew exactly what he was doing.

"Lucifer…Lucifer don't take her from me."

"Then get these two pathetic mud monkeys to accept their responsibility and she'll walk free."

"No, Gabriel," Imogen said softly, digging her fingernails into the wall and Lucifer's waist as now his hands were disappearing into her back, "No, Sweetheart…it's okay…just keep them safe…"

The Archangel couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was losing the love of his life at the hands of his brother and he couldn't even stop him. Castiel couldn't, Dean couldn't…but Sam could. No! No! They couldn't lose the fight here, they couldn't. He was trying to weaken them, but Imogen kept fighting.

"Don't let them say yes…" She whispered, barely conscious now, "And Cas…make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, huh?"

Lucifer laughed as Imogen's body went limp, and he pulled his hands out, causing the body to drop to the floor.

"Now, accept your responsibilities and lessons like this can be avoided." Lucifer said with a scowl, "We'll meet again."

With that, he vanished.

Gabriel bolted from the bed and took his lover in his arms, her back almost completely ripped open from the lashes. He stopped the bleeding and closed the wounds with his Grace before rolling Imogen's dead body over, and cradling her to his chest. He rocked her back and forth in his embrace, tears spilling from his eyes as he cried silently into her honey-blonde with caramel hair.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, kissing her head as he rocked her in his arms, "I failed you, Imogen…"

Castiel moved towards Gabriel and wrapped soothing arms around his brother, pulling him close to try and comfort him. Dean and Sam joined them on the floor as they embraced, all grieving for Imogen. That's when the TV came on.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel looked up at the TV and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Imogen…"

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Sighs and mutters jealous remark*

**

* * *

Saving You**

**- TWELVE - **

She was on the TV right now…staring in their direction with worried eyes.

"God…I feel like that kid from _Poltergeist_." Imogen's soul chuckled, "I'm not crossing over yet, Gabriel…"

Gabriel looked from the TV to his lover's body and back again.

"Don't cry, Sweetheart," she said softly, "At least I'm not _fully_ dead."

"What? You can see me?" Gabriel asked, gently laying Imogen's body on the floor before moving closer to the TV.

"I can see you, my gorgeous Candyman." She said with a smile, tears filling her eyes as Gabriel placed his hand on the screen.

She placed her hand with his and they pressed their foreheads together.

"Bring me back." She whispered, "I don't care if I go through a lifetime of pain, it'll all be worth it if I can be with you, Gabriel…and if Sam and Dean keep saying no."

"I'll try, Imogen." Gabriel whispered, kissing the screen where the soul's lips were, "I'll try."

The TV turned off and Gabriel closed his eyes.

"Castiel."

The angel moved forward and sat by his brother.

"Yes, Gabriel?"

"We need to search for her."

* * *

It was thirty minutes after when they found her. She was in a dimension only Gabriel could reach, so he took her body and went to get her back. Her soul wasn't hard to spot, bathed in soft pink light as she wandered through Limbo.

"Imogen," Gabriel said, holding his hand out to his lover's soul, "Time to go home, Sweetheart."

Imogen's soul held onto Gabriel tightly, enveloping him in the pink light before he lowered her into her body. The soul was terrified to let go, but Gabriel soothed her with his Grace as her moved back into Imogen's body. He leaned down and pressed an ear to Imogen's chest, feeling her heart beginning to beat again. Taking the body in his strong arms he clicked his fingers and they arrived back in her motel room. The first thing Gabriel did was kneel on the floor with her wrapped tightly in his embrace. He looked up at the Winchester brothers and his own brother.

"Do you mind if we're alone when she wakes up?" He asked, earning understanding smiles as the group left the room.

"Come on, Baby…" He whispered, wrapping his wings and Grace around her, "Come on."

When Imogen's body began to breathe again, he couldn't help but laugh with relief and he pressed kisses to her forehead.

"That's it, Imogen…it's safe now, come on."

Then she opened her eyes and gasped, looking around before she saw Gabriel's eyes and she smiled.

"Hi, Gabriel." She whispered, earning a tearful smile from Gabriel as he held her closer to him.

"Hi, Imogen." He replied, kissing her lips gently before cradling her to him.

* * *

The following night (since Imogen needed to rest during the day), Gabriel kept her safe in his arms after they'd made love for the third time that night. Sitting up and moving over her, Gabriel kissed her lovingly before reaching towards her hip. She watched in utter wonder as he began to write something in Enochian against her skin, the letters glowing with the same pink as her soul. He leaned down and kissed her hip before she gasped at the indescribable sensations drifting through her body, letting out a soft moan as Gabriel rested his fingers on the symbols he'd marked into her skin.

"Just to let everyone know you are not to be touched. Including Lucifer." Gabriel said, "I'm never leaving you, I'm never letting anything or anyone hurt you and I'm certainly never giving up on you."

Imogen smiled up at Gabriel and kissed him with as much love as she could, the marking on her hip still being caressed by Gabriel which sent pleasure shooting in flashes through her body.

"I love you, Candyman." She whispered as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Jelly Bean." Gabriel replied, earning a soft chuckle and a tender kiss before he settled beside her and watched her sleep.

* * *

The events that occurred several weeks later at Elysian Fields Hotel would stick with Imogen forever, as would the events after it. They had a chance to kill Lucifer and failed. Gabriel was the one who paid the price. She didn't see him die of course, Sam and Dean left with her and Kali before she could protest, and Gabriel had passed on. Castiel was missing and Bobby was crippled in a wheelchair, while a demon named Crowley was trying to help Team Free Will out of this mess. Imogen hadn't even said goodbye to Gabriel, or told him she loved him one last time, or any of that stuff. The Winchesters had booked a room further away in their motel, giving Imogen space and time to grieve for her lover. She sat in her room, staring into space with tears just rolling down her cheeks as she remembered the look in his eyes as she was dragged away. He was scared and she could see it, the fear so visible to her in those eyes. He knew he could get killed doing this, and he ended up being left there, dead and gone.

"I can't do this without you." She whispered, "You're my everything, Gabriel…and I love you so much…"

She stood up, moving towards her bag before taking out a razor blade.

"I can't live without you, Gabe. It's not worth it, none of it…" She said, "I'm disappointed in myself for doing this, because it's the cowards way out but I'm so broken without you."

Her body shook as she sobbed her eyes out.

"I love you, Baby." She said, "I'm so, so sorry we failed you. I'm sorry you had to die for us because all we ever do is fail these days…"

She pressed the blade to her wrist and dug it in, ignoring the sharp pain before dragging the blade through her skin, slicing her wrist open and letting the blood pour before manoeuvring to the other. The cut wasn't as straight as the one on her left wrist but she was bleeding to death after all. Through her tears, Imogen recited the Lord's Prayer before curling up on the floor. She thought of Sam and Dean and how angry they'd be with her for doing this. She thought of Castiel's disappointment in her, and Bobby's. She thought about Crowley's smug grin that he'd wear because he was right. That night she'd heard him telling Sam and Dean that she wouldn't last an hour. She'd lasted a little longer than an hour, but she was still taking the easy way out.

As she slipped into unconsciousness she felt someone's footsteps and then two strong hands on her shoulders.

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **When Sam and Dean exorcise a demon in Bobby's panic room, they don't expect the vessel to survive. It transpires she needs their protection.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters *Sighs and mutters jealous remark*

**

* * *

Saving You**

**- THIRTEEN - **

The hands gripped Imogen's shoulders before moving down to her wrists. She could feel the blood in her body stop circulating while the blood oozing from her wrists actually began to run the other way, going back inside her wrists and stopping its circulation. She felt strong suddenly, and she looked up into hazel eyes she knew so well. There were tears in them as they looked to the wounds the hands were fixing. Stroking two fingers down the cuts, they healed and the blood started flowing again.

"I promised you I'd never leave you, didn't I?"

Imogen sat up and threw her arms around the Archangel.

"What were you playing at, Baby?" He asked, "That is the last thing you need to be doing…I'm not worth killing yourself over."

"You are to me…" She replied, sobbing into his neck, "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going to. Ever. Do you understand?" Gabriel whispered, gripping her tightly to him.

"Yes, Gabriel." She whispered back, pulling away to see a tear slip down his cheek. He tried to look away, ashamed he was showing such weakness, but Imogen never judged him once.

She just reached up with her dainty fingers and cupped his cheek, leaning forward and kissing the tear away. Gabriel closed his eyes and more tears fell from them.

"I love you." He breathed, receiving a light kiss from Imogen.

"I love you too." She replied, snuggling against his chest.

"I just got you back." He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I don't wanna have to track your soul again."

Imogen smiled weakly and reaching up, she kissed Gabriel's lips, straddling his waist and pressing their foreheads together.

"I could use some lovin'." He said softly, earning a stronger smile from Imogen.

"So could I." She whispered, both their smiles fading as Gabriel leaned in for a tender kiss, tilting his head for a better angle.

Imogen slid her tongue into Gabriel's mouth and moaned as they entwined their tongues. She could taste strawberries on his tongue and she smiled into the kiss. Gabriel grabbed her tight and stood up, causing the young woman to wrap her legs around his waist as she giggled, biting his earlobe. As he carried her to the bed, laying her down, climbing on top of her and pinning her wrists to the mattress.

"That brand on your hip doesn't just give you protection, Imogen," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her lips, "It makes you my mate for life. My soul mate even…"

Imogen grinned.

"I couldn't have asked for anyone better." She said softly, beaming up at Gabriel before kissing his lips tenderly and pulling him flush above her.

* * *

They made love deep into the night before finally slowing to a stop at around four in the morning. Gabriel rolled off of her and grinned to himself.

"Wow…"

Imogen shivered against the sudden cold of Gabriel leaving her, and the Archangel covered them with the sheets before pulling her close to him and pressing loving kisses to her temple. He began to pepper her cheeks with butterfly kisses and Imogen giggled beneath him, looking happier than she'd ever been.

"Gabriel…how did you get back?" she asked, "Was it God?"

"I don't know…I am the Trickster after all." He chuckled, "But if it was my dad…he'd better come and get us out of this mess."

"Are you…you know…okay?" Imogen asked, flinching a little at the sadness in Gabriel's eyes.

"No more talking." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her deeply and passionately before pulling her into his arms, "Sleep, Baby."

Imogen settled in Gabriel's arms, and buried her face in his neck, inhaling that sweet scent of chocolate and ozone as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Castiel showed up again, frighteningly human, and Team Free Will headed out to kill Lucifer. There was more than one angel-killing-blade as it turned out, and they had both which meant two people could head in for the kill and use each other as distractions. Sam volunteered himself, as did Imogen.

In the final battle, the others fought countless demons as Sam coaxed Lucifer into believing he was about to permit the Devil to use him as a vessel. Imogen reached forward and stabbed Lucifer straight through his back and out of his chest before pulling the blade back out. Lucifer turned and gripped Imogen tight, kissing her lips (much to her disgust) and collapsing dead on the floor. His body faded to nothing and the demons all began to retreat to Hell through an open chasm in the ground. As they watched the scene before them, the group all stood together, Gabriel and Imogen sharing passionate kisses and holding each other tight.

"We did it!" Dean said, surprised at the fact they'd actually done this with no-one having to say yes.

Suddenly, just as the chasm was closing, Imogen was pulled to the ground as Crowley dragged her to the edge.

"Imogen!" Gabriel cried, moving forward to grab her hand.

He willed her forward a little with his Grace and tried to grab her hand but it was too late, and she was dragged under with the other demons.

"NO!" Gabriel screamed, but it was too late as the chasm closed, "No…no…no!"

* * *

That night, Gabriel sat alone atop a mountain in the Himalayas, staring at the sky.

"Father…" He whispered, "I need to get her back. Please help me."

A beam of light shone down on him and he looked up, hearing his Father's voice.

"_You are to go deep into Hell and find Imogen Barnes. When you retrieve her, she will be damaged and broken. Do you love her, Gabriel?"_

"With all my heart, Father."

"_You will be the only one able to heal her. Are you willing to?"_

"Yes, Father! I am!"

"_Then travel to the place in which she was taken, and from there, go into Hell. Good luck, my Son." _

"Thank you, Father!" Gabriel exclaimed, transporting back to the Winchester's motel room.

"Gabe…what's the matter?" Sam asked as Castiel appeared by Gabriel's side.

"I'm going to Hell." He said gruffly, "I'm getting my girl back."

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to LittleFallenAngel333 for constantly reviewing this! There will be a sequel to this coming up shortly! THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING, ALERTING AND FAVOURTING TOO!


End file.
